1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mobile computing devices, and in particular, to providing a prioritized list of display devices for display of a media file.
2. Introduction
Mobile computing devices, such as cellular phones, handheld computers, MP3 players, laptop computers, are very pervasive computing devices. The mobile computing devices provide various features, such as communications, computing features, Internet access, playing music or video, image viewing, etc. Such mobile computing devices will often include a display, such as an LCD (liquid crystal display).
The display can be used to view content such as photos, movies, websites, and the like. The content to be viewed may typically be stored in a memory of the mobile device or on a remote device such as a server. The mobile device may be connected to other devices, also containing a display, over a network, such as a Wi-Fi network. For example, the mobile device may be connected to a home television, a home computer, a projector, a laptop computer, or the like, and the user may be able to display content from the mobile device on one of these other devices.
However, it may be difficult for a user to determine which of these other devices it would be most desirable to display the content on. For example, where the content has a very high resolution, it may be desirable to display the content on one of the devices having a correspondingly high resolution display. When the content to be displayed has a relatively long duration, and one or more of the devices is operating on battery power that may be consumed by displaying the content for its duration, it may be more desirable to display the content on another device.